Naked Encounters
by reader-chic-2
Summary: Being naked wasn't the most abnormal thing for some people. Being naked around somebody wasn't even all that crazy, but being seen naked by the same person six times? Well, Clary considered that to be a very unique situation that she deemed textbook insane. Most of the times were by accident or childhood innocence, but the last time…well that one could only be blamed on one person.
1. Chapter 1

**Naked Encounters**

 **1 - 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

 **A/N: This was originally a one-shot. I've turned it into a two shot. It's not all childhood stuff. The next chapter is when they're in high school. It gets good.**

* * *

Jace had only seen Clary naked a handful of times. That was more than most guys could say, really. Clary didn't know why she was always reminiscing on those fateful times. She supposed they were quite memorable. Especially considering what just happened.

The first time he saw her naked was when they were in kindergarten. It was Halloween, and all the kids brought their costumes along to school to change into for the parade. "Clary," the teacher called, "I think Jace must have finished. You can go in now."

It was all the teacher's fault. Holding her big ghost costume in one hand, she opened the door to the bathroom and was surprised to find she wasn't alone. Jace sat against the opposite wall with his head against his knees, sniffling and crying. Clary instantly ran to his side. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Jace looked up with red eyes.

"My dad said dressing up was for babies. I d-don't have a costume." He whimpered and threw his head back down against his knees. Clary rubbed his back.

"That's okay," she said and thought. "Hey, you want to use part of mine? It's too big anyway." At those words, Jace's tiny face and long, curly hair shot up. His eyes were suspicious.

"Why?" he asked.

Clary shrugged. "I don't want you to feel sad. It can be our secret." Jace, still uneasy, looked at her costume and finally nodded. Clary grinned. She helped him on to his feet and began tugging at the white sheet. When she couldn't get it, she groaned and said, "Can you tear it in half?"

Finally, a boyish smile formed on Jace's lips. "Of course I can. Look at these muscles!" He pushed up his sleeve and flexed his arm. Clary snorted and rolled her eyes. He took the thick sheet and tore it in half. Using the door handle, he jabbed two eye shapes in it. The other sheet already had them.

Clary wouldn't admit it, but she was secretly impressed with how innovative he was. She never would have thought she could have used the door handle to make holes in a sheet! Then she started pulling off her pants.

"What are you doing?" Jace's eyes bulged out of his head. Clary frowned and turned towards him as she yanked off her shirt.

"What?"

"Why are you getting…naked?" He whispered the word like it was a sin.

Clary laughed as she stood in just her underwear. "Why not? Jonathan and I take bathes together, and he's in first grade."

Jace paused and blinked at her. "Oh. Okay." Then he stripped down to his underwear. Together, they pulled on their ghost outfits. Clary was actually relieved. She could walk now without a mile of it dragging behind her. Just as she reached for the handle, Jace grabbed her hand. "Thank you, Clary."

She beamed at him. "You're welcome."

. . .

The second time occurred in the summer going into fourth grade. Jace had moved away after kindergarten. She always wondered where he went. He was her favorite friend. Even Simon wasn't as cool as him.

Jonathan, Simon, and Clary were playing in the sprinkler outside of their house one hot summer day. Jonathan and Simon were arguing over where the rainbow came from. Jonathan thought he was smarter because he was older, but Simon would not believe that fairies came and shot colored pixie dust into the water. Clary groaned and sat on the ground, watching them argue in the sticky heat.

That was when a woman from across the street called out her name. She turned around and stood up. Her name was Maryse, Clary recalled. She was the woman who had reported Jonathan for getting gum in Isabelle's hair. Clary grinned. She liked this woman because she hated it when Jon got away with bad things.

"Clary, would you three like to come and play in our pool? Isabelle, Jace, and Alec would love to have more friends to play with." Maryse squatted in front of Clary. The second name sounded familiar to her. Where had she met a kid named Jace?

She glanced over her shoulder. "Can you call my mom and ask if it's okay?" Clary grinned excitedly. She had never been in a pool before. Maryse smiled and asked for her number. Clary gave it to her off the top of her head.

"Hello, Mrs. Fray, I'm Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle's mother," she began and paused, smiling slightly. "No. Jonathan isn't bothering anyone. I was wondering if it would be okay if your kids and their friend came over to play with my kids – wonderful! They can stay as long as you need them to…all right. See you then." Maryse hung up her phone and smiled at Clary. She held out her hand. "She said yes." Clary jumped up and squealed.

"Hey! Jonathan! Simon! Let's go to Isabelle and Alec's pool!"

They didn't question her for once because the offer sounded so tempting. Jonathan didn't even care if his mom said yes or not. It was another chance to tease Isabelle. Clary could practically see his gears turning. Maryse led them inside their house.

Clary tried to remember how many steps they took. She knew she'd easily get lost in here. The many artworks spanning their walls kept distracting her eyes. Simon had to shove her along multiple times. Then they made their way out back. Alec and another boy with distracting golden hair were tossing a ball over the pool. Isabelle was lounging on a chair.

Isabelle was in Clary's class. She made fun of Simon a lot, but he never minded. He'd stare after her and smile at whatever harsh words came from her mouth because 'she's so prettyyy.' Alec never even glanced at Clary. She didn't mind. She was used to being invisible. All she wanted was to swim in a pool.

"I'll be inside if you guys need anything. Jace. You're the lifeguard today." With that, Maryse went back in the house. Jace looked up at that with a smirk. Clary gasped. That was Jace from kindergarten. He shared her Halloween costume with her. She smiled at him and he smiled back, walking over to her. Jonathan was already by Isabelle, sitting on the end of her chair so she could try to kick him off. Simon was in the shallow in, testing the water's temperature. Alec yelled at him that he should have just jumped straight in.

"Jace! Where did you go? Everybody missed you!" Clary exclaimed, throwing her arms around him instantly. Jace stiffened at that, but Clary didn't notice. He shrugged with a cocky smile.

"Dad was teaching me stuff at home. I bet I know more than even you now!" Jace commented. Clary crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is eighty divided by two?"

Jace blushed. "Shut up, smarty pants. It's summer. I'm going to have fun!" He yelled at the same time that he took Clary's hand and jumped in the deep end. Clary gasped in shock, but closed her mouth before the water hit her. Jace let go of her hand when they hit the water, and she was lost in darkness. She kicked her feet, but she didn't know how to swim.

She opened her eyes to stinging, blurry water. Looking around, she felt the need to breathe, and when she opened her mouth, she found nothing but choking water. Jace's form shot down to her, his eyes searching the water. He found her quickly and yanked her to the surface.

Jace pulled her to the side of the pool where she continued to cough up water. Everyone was looking at her. Jonathan started laughing, and everyone else caught on, except for Jace. Finally, she got the water out of her lungs.

"Jace! I ca-can't swim!" She cried, tears running down her dripping face. Jace looked concerned. He patted her back and watched as she worked the water from her air pipes. She turned to him with fury.

"I didn't know!" he protested innocently. Clary started shivering from the cold. He rested a hand on her arm. "Want me to teach you how?"

The rest of the afternoon passed like that. He slowly taught Clary to swim, even before her own brother learned. By the end of the day, Clary and Jace were licking their popsicles while everyone played water basketball. They shared the same chair. "You know what would be fun?" Jace had an impish glint in his eyes that scared Clary slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"Let's swim _naked_!" Jace grinned.

Clary's eyes lit up wide. "Okay!"

Just like they, they stripped themselves of their swimsuits. Clary's pale butt matched even Jace's, considering everywhere else on him was more tan. "What are you guys – hey!" Alec yelled as Jace and Clary jumped in the deep end together, drenching Alec.

Clary and Jace came up giggling. "Ew! I'm telling Mom!" Isabelle groaned.

They didn't care. They swam from one end of the pool to the other, Jace beating Clary every time. She didn't mind. She was having the time of her life. Swimsuits were way too clingy. She felt so free.

When Maryse came outside, however, the fun ended. "Clary, Jace, where are you swimsuits?" She exclaimed. Jace and Clary giggled and pointed to the chair where they had previously discarded them. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Spank them!" Jonathan chanted, and everyone else joined in aside from Simon, who was clinging to the wall pouting.

"Let's get you two dressed," Maryse shook her head with a small smile. She brought them both a towel, wrapping them tightly as she led them inside. The phone rang. "Jace, would you be kind enough to show Clary some of Isabelle's extra clothes?"

The third time he saw her naked was only moments later.

He nodded and took Clary's hand, leading them upstairs. Jace first grabbed some of Alec's clothes and then took them in Isabelle's room. "How do you know where you're going? I would get so lost."

Jace shrugged. "I stay here lots."

Clary was left speechless as she entered Isabelle's room. It was huge. "Wow. My kitchen is smaller than this."

Jace grinned. "That why I love coming here. Hide and seek is _awesome_!" He grabbed an outfit for Clary, but when she reached for it, he held it out of her reach considering he was already taller than her. "I think you have to pay me. I saved your life _and_ got you clothes."

Clary pouted. "I don't have any money."

Jace grinned again, the grin that kind of scared Clary. She backed away with a frown. "You have to…kiss me!"

Clary sighed in relief. She was expecting something so much worse than that. "Okay," she said, walking forward. "Close you eyes, dummy."

Jace instantly closed his eyes, and so did Clary. She reached both hands up to frame his face. Then, she pressed her lips to his, puckering her face very hard, just as hard as Jace did. _Ew!_ She wanted to say, but she thought that was rude. Then she had a funny idea and pulled away, but not letting go of Jace's face. Quickly, she took her tongue and licked a long trail from his chin, across his lips, and up to his nose.

Jace jumped away in disgust, but Clary was already on the ground laughing so hard it hurt. He wiped at his mouth, complaining how gross she was. When they opened their eyes, he noticed her towel had fallen off. Clary didn't seem to mind at all. She was too busy laughing.

"Ha! You're naked!" Jace pointed. She giggled and shrugged, reaching for Isabelle's clothes. No matter how much trouble Jace got her in, she definitely won that time.

Who would want somebody's tongue all over their lips? Ew!

. . .

The fourth and fifth time wasn't supposed to happen. It was a cruel thing that never should happen. It wasn't even full nudity, but the idea was there.

Over the course of a few years, Jace had gotten many girls to kiss him. Clary was there for almost every girl. She laughed at him after it. "You're a whore," she teased one day in sixth grade.

Jace frowned. The girl he had just gotten to kiss – Aline – was already running off to tell all her friends. Jace was kind of a star around their school. "Where did you hear that word?" He knew he never taught her that word. And ever since fourth grade, Jace was her single and only line of information when it came to dirty things. Her brother was too grossed out to explain it to her, and her mother never had the time. Simon was more clueless than she was.

"Mom and I were at the movies and some guy she knew called her that. He said she was with too many guys," Clary giggled. "I don't think I was supposed to hear that."

Jace's face fell. He ran a hand through his hair. He decided to not tell Clary that the man was right. She deserved to be innocent for a few more years before she realized it on her own. "A whore means a very pretty person. So, you're right. I am a whore." Jace lied with a devilish smile. Clary made an 'o' with her mouth before laughing.

It was actually later that week when he had to tell her the real meaning behind it. Everyone was going to Aline's birthday party that night. They came as a group. It was only down the street so Simon came to Clary's house, and then the two of them came to the Lightwood's house. Simon was surprised to find Jace there, but when opened his mouth to question it, Clary elbowed him harshly. She knew he had moved in there last year. She just didn't know where his dad went.

Isabelle was coming with them. Simon was rambling about the science behind make-up, which was the only conversation that interested Iz these days. When they stepped up to the house, Aline was at the entrance with Kaelie and Helen. Clary recognized these as the girls she couldn't stand. They wore heels to school and always made fun of her torn clothes.

Isabelle and Simon entered swiftly. Jace was behind Clary. "I didn't invite you," Aline snarled in disgust. The girls behind her laughed.

"She's with me," Jace said, stepped up to Clary's side.

Aline batted her eyes and looked to Jace. "We don't let whores into my house," she said as if it were obvious. Clary was smart enough to know she cleared didn't mean to say a compliment. She looked at Jace in confusion.

"I think Jace would be a whore more than me," Clary laughed, but Jace heard the nervousness in her voice.

Kaelie stepped forward, eyes scrutinizing Clary's dress. "Did your slutty mom dress you?" She pushed past Aline and fingered one of Clary's straps. Clary knew what the word slut meant.

"My mom isn't a slut," she pushed Kaelie back, who stumbled and nearly fell. Her eyes burned with rage.

"Yes, she is. She's the reason my mom almost left my dad. She's a slutty prostitute!" Kaelie growled. She walked up to Clary and yanked on both of her straps, causing her worn dress to rip and fall right off of her. Kaelie stepped back with a smile that could challenge Satan's.

"Look at her! She has a training bra on!" Aline laughed.

"Are those granny panties or what?" Helen snorted.

"She looks more like a boy than that dork Simon!" Aline said again.

"Come on, Jace. The fun is in here." Kaelie left the door open. Helen and Aline followed Kaelie into the house, still laughing and looking back as Clary scrambled to hold her dress up.

Tears were streaming down her face. She was angry and scared. She loathed them so much. Who would do that? She didn't do anything wrong. It was her only dress, too. Jace looked at her. "G-go away, Jace," she sniffled and turned around, still struggling to clothe her body. She didn't want him seeing her training bra or granny panties.

Jace sprinted in front of her. He tugged off his shirt and held it out to Clary. She looked at him, not fully trusting his intentions. "Take it." Her hand snatched it out of his quickly. He turned around while she pulled the shirt on. She cleared her throat when she was done. The shirt hung halfway above her thigh. It was shorter than what she'd ever wear, but it would do.

"Thanks," she mumbled, not meeting his gaze. "I'm just going to go home now. Will you still be at the Lightwood's tomorrow? I can drop it off then."

Jace shook his head. "I'm not going back in there!"

She frowned. "Why not?"

"It's not fun without you," he shrugged. Clary looked at him finally, and a small smile encased her red lips. He stepped forward and wiped her tears away. "Let's go home."

She nodded. He held the remains of her dress the entire walk, telling her how Alec had a friend named Magnus who could easily sew the straps back together. "Jace? What does whore really mean?"

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew this was coming. "It's a mix between being a slut and a prostitute."

"Oh." Silence. "What's a prostitute?"

"Somebody who has sex for money," Jace said. He had explained sex to her before, which was one of his most awkward moments in life ever.

"Oh." She sighed. "Is my mom a prostitute?"

Jace didn't want to lie to her. He bit his lip and stopped walking. Clary did the same. He rested his hands on her shoulders. "You're mom loves you. She's always working to give you and Jon food and a house. She is better than any other mom out there. You don't need to worry about anything else."

It took Clary a few years to realize that was his way of confirming that she was a prostitute. It was also his way of saying that he didn't have a mother near as good as hers, if he ever had one at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Who liked that? It was kind of cute, right? Well, I thought it was. Review for part 2! It's ready, I just need some confidence to post it (as in reviews/favorites/follows)! Ps: they are older in the next chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Warning: It gets kind of heated in here. Stop reading if you get uncomfortable? Idk what to tell ya, but this isn't smut to me…so.**

 **A/N: Ahh! So many reviews and favorites and follows! They mean more than you could ever think to me! This is it for this, but check out my other Clace stories. I have 1 (or is it 2?) one shots and I have a rocking full story that I like a lot. Check it out please and tell me what you thought of this.**

 **Shout out to: just-that-random-girl08 for telling me I mixed of my stories! I really should be more organized. Smh. Thank you!**

* * *

The horrid fifth time was at a party junior year.

Clary hated Jace for taking her to this place. She knew it was just so he could conquer his newest victim, though was she really knew if he had conquered her before? She didn't know. Kaelie was a mystery to her. He had already made his rounds on Aline during freshman and sophomore year, _before_ she came out as a lesbian. Clary would always wonder if it was because of how many times Jace broke her heart.

Nah. She was way too into Helen for that.

Clary knew Jace had been with many other girls, but he was always stuck on those two. If Helen hadn't made it obvious she was a lesbian since eighth grade, he probably would have fucked her, too. It wasn't about the sex, either. He'd explained it one drunken night. It was a night she'd never forget – the night she vowed never to fall for him.

"They're horrible people, Clary. If nobody is going to stop them, maybe breaking their hearts will save them in the end."

It was true. After he broke their hearts, they stopped bullying her for at least a few months. It wasn't as if she couldn't handle them either way. Most of the time, they embarrassed themselves more than her. Isabelle always had her back, too. She wasn't one to be pushed around. For some reason, Jace felt it was his job to get revenge, however. She'd asked him to stop, but he said it was too much fun.

Clary just had to wonder about the other many girls' hearts he broke. Did he mean to leave them shattered and broken like Aline and Kaelie, or was it by accident?

Either way, Jonathan and Jace had insisted on taking Clary and Isabelle to a party. Clary asked Simon to tag along, but when he heard Jonathan had asked Isabelle personally, he backed down. Clary would never get bored watching her brother and friend battle it out for Iz's heart. She had to say that Jonathan was actually losing. She'd fucked Simon, though it was clearly to rebel against her parents, whom had grown to detest Simon over the years due to his influence on Max. Simon introduced him to comic books and he never went back.

Magnus Bane was throwing this party. Alec was already there, surprise, surprise. Clary and Jace had a bet going on how long it would take for Alec to man up and kiss the guy. Jace was betting before he graduated. Clary was betting before college but after he graduated high school.

Clary took a few shots and had a buzz going on when a guy with dark black hair came up to her. His just as black eyes startled her. Entranced, really. In her half-drunken state, it was enough to make her strike up a conversation. "Hey. You're Sebastian Verlac, right?"

He finally looked down at her with a glint in his eyes that made her fall back a step. This glint was different from the ones Jace had. This one truly scared her. "The one and only. And you're Jonathan's little sister?"

Clary brushed off her annoyance. He didn't know any better. "Yep. Your eyes are spooky," she giggled, words slurring a bit.

Sebastian's grin widened when he realized just how drunk she was. "I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Would you like to go somewhere quieter?"

Clary sighed in relief as she finished her orange juice/vodka mix. "Yes! Thank you! These people are crazyyy." He chuckled and offered her another drink, which she took gladly. They went up stairs slowly so Clary wouldn't fall. He opened a door for her. "What a gentleman!" He snorted and closed the door. They sat on the bed. "I think I'm a little drunk."

Sebastian nodded. "You are. It's okay. I won't take advantage of you," he said. Clary frowned. Where had that come from? If she weren't so drunk, it would have alarmed her that he had even been thinking on it.

"Good," she sipped on her drink, swinging her feet.

Sebastian scooted closer. "Is it true that your mom gives head for ten dollars?" Sebastian asked. Clary's heart stopped and her head started to pound.

"I don't like this," she said.

"I was just curious. It's not a secret what your mom does, you know." He said. Clary looked down in her dark drink. Why was it so dark in here?

"I know," she admitted.

There was silence for a while. She was about to go back down stairs. He was weird. Then he grabbed her wrist. "How much would you do it for?"

Clary squirmed out of his grasp, spilling her drink on the floor. "Nothing!" She gasped at the idea of it. Sebastian grinned.

"Sweet," he said before pulling her back down on the bed and smashing his lips to hers. His hands were all over the place, ripping off her clothes and feeling _everything._ She fought against him, but she was so weak compared to the jock. The room was so cold, and he was so hot as he pressed against her nearly bare chest and legs. Where had her clothes gone? She looked around and saw a torn shirt beside her and a skirt way over on the dresser.

When he plunged his tongue into her mouth, she bit down hard. The coppery taste of blood filler her mouth, and Sebastian jumped back screaming in pain. Clary scrambled away from him in her drunken daze and kicked him in the balls. He screamed again, much higher this time, and fell to the floor.

Barely able to keep herself up, she stumbled to the door. It opened just as she reached for the handle. Jace was standing there, shirtless and everything. Her eyes caught on his body, his gloriously toned abs.

She felt vaguely jealous that he was with another girl. She was always there for him. Why couldn't she be the one to feel his hot as fuck muscles and kiss his plump lips?

She shook her head, knowing the beer was talking. Jace stared down at her. "What the _fuck_ happened?"

Clary shook her head. "He's an asshole," she slurred. Jace's amber eyes distracted her. They moved from her half naked form to Sebastian, screaming on the ground. "You okay, Red?"

When she nodded, his jaw clenched and he moved past Clary. Kaelie's voice called out for Jace from the other room, but he didn't even hear it. He was too busy pounding his fist relentlessly into Sebastian's head. Clary winced at every blow. "Jace, stop!"

Jonathan and Isabelle were laughing and sneaking upstairs together, catching Clary's eye. They both stopped dead in their tracks at Clary's half naked form. She bit her lip and pointed in the room where Jace was screaming in Sebastian's ear. Jonathan removed his hands from Isabelle's waist. She and him, who were considerably less drunk than Clary, pulled Jace off the beaten, bruised man.

"Come near her again, Verlac, and I _will_ kill you!" He screamed, blindly fighting against Jon and Iz.

Despite the gory scene in front of her, Clary's heart warmed. Jace fought for her.

. . .

The sixth time was the beginning of something great. This time? This was on purpose.

Clary knew Jace was coming over soon. Sebastian had showed up on her doorstep earlier that day to apologize for what he did the week before. Clary didn't remember it that well, but his appearance just brought it to her mind harder than ever. She needed Jace to come and take her mind off things. He was good at that. He'd listen to her and hold her if she cried, which she vowed not to do. To distract herself and pass the time until he could get here, she remembered a conversation she and Jace had a couple weeks ago.

"We should go to a club together," Jace grabbed her hand in earnest. Clary laughed.

"I don't have a rich family. It'd take me forever to save up for a fake ID, Jace," she said. Jace quieted.

"We aren't as different as you think, Clary," Jace said. Clary frowned, watching his golden eyes lose some of their light. "You know I didn't always live with the Lightwoods."

"You never told anyone why you moved in with them," Clary explained. "Why did you?"

Jace fell back on her bed. Clary did the same, their arms brushing in the process. He looked at the ceiling while she took this opportunity to stare at him. He was so beautiful. "My dad."

Clary sighed. "My dad left us before I was even born. I think…I think I was the reason he left."

Jace looked at her, his gold eyes piercing her emerald ones. "My dad left because I was weak. I win."

Clary snorted half-heartedly. "And your mom?"

"Died on the table," Jace shrugged. Clary turned on her side, fully watching him.

"I guess we aren't that different," she agreed, hesitating before speaking again. "I should thank you. You're the reason I don't hate my mom like Jon."

Jace lifted his eyes in puzzlement. "Why's that, Red?"

Clary blushed. "I don't know, exactly. I guess the way you explained it… I'd rather have her than nobody." The moment she said the words, she regretted them. Jace's soft expression flinched, just barely. "I'm sorry-,"

He interrupted with a cocky smile. "Nice rack, sweetheart." His eyes looked at her boobs and back up. Clary gasped and rolled to her back. From the way she was laying, they had been squished together so much they looked huge.

"Asshat!"

But because he wanted to go to the club, he went to the club. Only, this club was in Clary's room. He turned her speaker up to the maximum volume. They didn't have to worry about disturbing Jonathan. He was sneaking out to see Isabelle anyways. Jace turned the lights off and used their phones to make strobe lights. And they danced together like that. It was one of her favorite moments, and she had Jace to thank for it.

She pulled out her speaker. Jon was, again, visiting Isabelle. She blasted it so loud that it was all she could hear. The song was _It Won't Stop_ by Sevyn Streeter featuring Chris Brown.

To say Clary loved this song was an understatement. The beat was slow but oh so sexual. She immediately rocked to the rhythm, moving her hips slightly. As the song continued, she really started rolling her hips. Clary imagined a guy dancing along beside her, moving with her. She swung her leg out and around. Her body rolled with the words. She rocked her hips again, closing her eyes as she did so. Her body pressed against the far wall, and she bent over, grinding her butt into the wall.

She opened her eyes again and moved her hips in a circle as she spun with them. Her shirt came off slowly, and then her shorts. She watched her body moving slowly, sexily in them mirror. She rolled and rocked to the music, popping our her butt before spinning around. Clary's eye caught on something by the door. The door that was being blocked by somebody. Immediately, she screamed and fell to the ground.

Her heart slowed momentarily when she realized it was Jace. "What the hell?" She shouted above the music. He was staring at her like she was the drop of water left on earth. His hunger in his eyes made them glow even brighter. Clary scrambled to her phone, turning down the music. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she looked for her clothes, failing to find them. "Ever heard of knocking, Jace?"

Jace looked at her eyes for the first time since she saw him. They were clouded, darkening with lust. He stepped forward once, twice, until he was right in front of Clary. Her breath quickened. He grabbed her hands and shoved her back against the wall. His scent washed over Clary as his face moved to just below her ear. "Dance like that again." He said in a deep voice that sent chills down her spine. She didn't understand. He had her pinned against the wall. But then, his hips pressed against hers, and she understood.

Clary didn't know why she agreed. It was his lips, she decided, or his unruly, fuckable hair, or the possessive look in his eyes as he looked down at their bodies pressed together. Her eyes were half lidded, pulling Jace's along by ever second. Clary moved her hips against his, rolling her body into his. Her arms were still pinned, but Jace quickly dropped them as she danced into him. His lips pressed against her neck, and she felt the blood rush to her head. They were light and had just enough pressure to tease her.

She rocked her hips into his with more force, and Jace pushed back equally as hard. It felt just as good as his lips did against her neck. Her hands wound around his neck, running through his soft curls. She closed her eyes. The song was coming to a close, but she didn't care.

Jace gripped her hips and spun Clary around. She relished at the feeling of her bottom moving against his. Jace let out a heart-stopping groan of absolute pleasure that _she_ caused. She could practically feel her panties dripping. His hands inched over her stomach towards her vagina. Clary sucked in a sharp breath as one hand fully grabbed her over her panties. Jace chuckled into her ear.

She turned around then, her eyes landing on his succulent lips. Jace smirked and leaned in closer, closing his eyes. Clary had no fight against him as they fell back against the wall, his lips brushing over hers. They were barely there, waiting. Waiting on her. Her fingers clasped behind his neck and pulled him flush against her.

Jace's lips crashed to hers with that same ferocity she'd seen in his eyes earlier. His tongue moved over her lip, and she did the same to him. His hands ran down her body and back up, sending even more chills over her.

She gasped into his mouth as his hand snuck under her panties, brushing her ass in the slightest. Clary's eyes shot open, and it was then that the spell was broken. She was suddenly aware of who she was kissing. Jace noticed her stop, and he pulled back too, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights.

Clary fought hard to keep her heart pumping at the look on his face, like he couldn't believe he just kissed her. She knew she couldn't have been all that good, but she wished he didn't look so surprised.

She slipped under his arms and turned her back to him, biting her lip hard to keep tears from spilling. Her voice was deep, on the verge of tears as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I'm not in my right mind. Sebastian…"

Jace didn't speak. He didn't breathe. She could hardly tell he was still there. But he was. She knew it just like she knew he regretted every single second of what happened.

"Let's just forget that happened." When he didn't answer her, she turned around. Jace was staring at her with the oddest expression, as if he'd been struck across the face. Clary frowned. He recovered quickly.

"We all knew that would happen sooner or later," he mumbled in agreement, but the cockiness was lacking in his words. Clary cleared her throat, still unsure what was going on with him. He looked up with utter defeat written plain on his face.

 _God_ , Clary thought to herself, _did he truly regret kissing me that much?_

She didn't realize she spoke it out loud. Jace shook his head. "No! I mean – it wasn't bad-,"

"Oh thanks, dickhead," Clary knew he was stumbling for a false compliment. She bit her lip and looked at her feet. "You should go."

"Clary," Jace began.

"Seriously. I'm better now," Clary had tears in her eyes. Jace sighed and nodded, but he turned back and walked right in front of her again.

"If you ever want to kiss me again, Red, don't hesitate," he winked and pressed his lips against her cheek. Then, he disappeared, leaving Clary less sad but more confused than ever. What was that supposed to mean?

. . .

The last time (before she stopped counting) was the seventh. And it was totally, completely on purpose.

Clary answered the door, surprised to see so many people coming to her house. Jonathan came rushing out of his room. "Hey guys!" he said.

Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Isabelle walked inside. Clary smiled at each of them, faltering when Jace passed her. They weren't on speaking terms at the moment, hadn't been for a while. He smiled at her, but Clary just turned to Jonathan, a question on her lips.

"The Lightwoods are visiting Max's boarding school, so they are staying here." Jon said first. "And Magnus just tagged along."

I snorted. "Mom isn't even home, Jon. You could have just gone over to their place."

"Maryse doesn't know she's not home, genius," Jace said from behind her. She turned around, already getting red in the face. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and she knew by the smirk on his lips he enjoyed the way he could get her all worked up just by one sentence. She took a deep breath.

"Where's your girlfriend, man-whore? I'm surprised you didn't invite her over, too." Clary spat out. Kaelie and him had been dating for six months now, which was double the time he and Clary had been fighting. He started dating her almost directly after they kissed. Well, first she avoided him like the plague, but when she realized she was being childish, she came to his car after school and saw him and Kaelie making out. Later on, Clary questioned why he was sticking to Kaelie so long after three months. Normally, he dropped her or the other girls after one. He said he actually wanted to _date_ her. A fire had erupted in Clary's heart, fueling her with absolute rage. She begged him not to date the girl who had ruined her childhood. Truthfully, she didn't want him dating anyone. She managed with him fucking girls and using them, but actually dating them?

 _What about me? Where did I fit? Why not date me?_

Jace rolled his eyes and looked at Jon expectantly. "Clary," Jonathan admonished. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be in my room."

She didn't know what they did while she was in her room, and she didn't care. Maybe Kaelie was over, maybe she wasn't. She didn't care.

No, she lied. She did care. She was dying to know, actually. It hurt her to stay confined in her small room. Somehow, she digressed. Blasting music, she fell to sleep earlier than she ever had before. She was only woken because of a loud pounding that went on and on. She fumbled with the lights and sat up in bed. Inching out into the hall around two in the morning, she recognized the sounds. Those were bodies hitting the wall, repeatedly. It came from right across the wall. Jonathan's room. She heard Isabelle shriek in delight and cringed, nearly falling to the floor.

Clary decided to get a drink of water before going back into her room and turning her music even louder. When she ventured further down the hall, she crossed Jace. He was wide awake and looked like he'd just witnessed a murder. Clary kicked him with her foot. His head rolled up to look at her.

"Don't go in the living room either."

Clary decided to take his advice and went straight to the kitchen. From there, though, she could hear the faint sounds of moaning. She stilled when she realized it was Alec and Magnus. Shit. Her house was just a hookup spot. Sure, she knew Jon had finally wooed Isabelle with his guitar skill – which was good because Simon needed all the time he could get to move on from her – but she never knew they were actually fucking. She shuddered and walked back into the hall. Jace was still sitting there, totally ruined.

"I don't know if it's better or worse than this isn't the first time I've heard Magnus and Alec. Remember when I slept over?" Clary said, sitting beside him. She also didn't know why she felt like being nice to him. It was their temporary truce while they were surrounded in a horrific scene, both struggling to mentally cope.

"Worse. Much worse." He groaned, head hitting the wall. A manly grunt came from behind them, and Clary gagged a little. "They do this all the fucking time. Don't they ever stop?"

Clary snorted. "Kind of like you, huh?"

Jace swung his head to look at her like she'd just stabbed him. "Not. Funny."

Clary giggled and stood, offering him her hand. "You can sleep on my floor. The music will drown it out."

Jace looked so completely relieved. The dead look escaped his eyes as they entered her room.

That was the first night.

The second was much worse.

She was fast asleep when she felt him. He lifted the covers, exposing Clary to the cold, and slide in behind her. He didn't directly touch her, either. She stayed fast asleep until he rolled over and slung an arm around her waist. It was more than enough to wake her up after a minute or two. She sat directly and stared in shock at Jace. She remembered the nights when she'd sleep at their house, when she'd sneak out of Isabelle's room because Jace was more fun to sleep with. Granted, this stopped when they reached high school, but they both clearly remembered. They used to wake up in each other's arms and giggle. Now, she was the exact opposite from a giggling girl.

"Jace Wayland! What the fuck are you doing here?" She shoved him off the bed, and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him. He had a sickening grin on his lips as he flipped them over, pinning her against the carpet. He didn't speak for a long time, and Clary almost interrupted the silence, but then she felt it. _It_ was poking into her stomach. He lowered his body down on to hers in a way that could only spark a fire in her stomach. Jace was shirtless, and she could feel every one of his muscles through her thin t-shirt. Even after being woken up in the middle of the night, he looked like an angel fallen from heaven with his glowing eyes that picked at her heart and soul. His disheveled hair and husky voice turned her own even more, enough so that she decided not to scream at him. Instead, she was fighting back pleads to kiss him.

"I'm here for the show, sweetheart," Jace breathed in his most seductive voice. Clary dug her nails into her skin to keep from groaning at the sound of it.

"Why? Was Kaelie all sold out? She is quite popular," Clary spat.

Jace tilted his head to the side with a laugh that wasn't funny at all. "You really do have no _fucking_ idea." This caught Clary off guard. She didn't waver in her glare, though.

"What?"

He laughed mirthlessly and shook his head again. Suddenly, he was pressing Clary against the floor harder, more insistent. His lips were speaking against her cheek. His finger twirled one of her red curls. "You have no idea how you fuck me up," Jace hissed into her ear. Clary felt her arms fall to the floor as he drained the energy from her. Jace's legs spread Clary's apart as he fell into her body. She forced her eyes to stay open as he continued, but she wanted to close her eyes and more than anything at that moment, feeling him directly one with her. "You have no idea how hard I try to get you to notice."

Clary's head whipped forward. Hurt was laced across her eyes. "Notice what?" she snarled.

Jace smiled grimly. He trailed a hand down her cheek to her neck, and Clary let out a small whimper. "What am I to you, Red?"

He was echoing her exact thoughts. The way he spoke had her under a trance, and words kept spilling out of her mouth as his fingers drew tantalizing patterns on her skin laid underneath him. "You – I can't…I want-,"

"What? What do you want?" Jace snapped. His teeth bit her ear and tugged possessively. Clary's eyes clenched shut as she started to take deep breaths. She couldn't take his hot hands on her much longer. A fire was burning in her stomach. She craved him. She craved him to touch her everywhere. Clary craved his company. She craved his lips. She wanted to know what it felt like to be one of the girls he made feel special, at least for one night. She needed him.

"I want…you," Clary moaned as his scent washed through her.

Jace leaned back, completely detaching their bodies. The petite girl grasped upward, whining. She needed his touch back, his heat. Her eyes snapped open out of their trance. He looked hurt, used. "Happy now?"

Jace clenched his jaw. "Happy? Damn it, Clary! Are you blind? Can't you see that you're the girl?"

"The girl?" She questioned. His eyes hardened.

He leaned into her face again, mouth moving deathly slow in front of her. "Yes, the girl. You – God, you're everything I can't have. I want you. I want you so bad. Since the day I met you, you're all that I wanted."

Her breath faltered. "I don't understand."

Jace groaned and fell against her again, pressing Clary back into the floor. His eyes licked up and down her body before connecting with her eyes, emerald crashing violently against amber. "Since kindergarten, I've been in your debt. Since that summer you kissed me, I've been under your every _fucking_ command. You hate me for using girls?" He laughed coldly. "You've used me my whole life whether you knew it or not. You asked, I answered. Kaelie and Aline? I wanted nothing more than to rip their throats out at that party, but I didn't. They deserved to be throttled, so I broke them in the only way I knew how. But you didn't even _care."_

Clary couldn't breathe. "Jace-,"

"Then you cut me out of your life, no fucking reasoning behind. Do you know how much you destroyed me the day, Clary? Do you?"

"N-no," she stuttered, in full and utter shock. Jace's eyes didn't lessen. He looked her up and down once again before muttering a curse and getting to his feet, towards the door. "Wait." Clary called out, running after him. He took a deep breath but didn't turn around. "I'm the girl?"

"Yes."

Clary laughed. She brought her hand to her mouth and laughed. "I'm the girl."

"What's so damn funny?" Jace growled, spinning around with rage blurring his vision.

Clary bit her lip. "It's just…you're the guy." Jace frowned, his clenched hands turning white at the knuckles. "You saved my life in that pool. You were my first kiss. You gave me your shirt. You fought _for me._ You _understand_ me." She laughed again, but her voice lacked humor. "I hate guys like you, who use girls. But I love you too much to even consider leaving your side truly. Jace, you're the guy."

Jace's eyes seemed not to trust her words. He stepped forward hesitantly. "You love me?"

Clary felt fear closing in around her throat. Her eyes grew wide. "Y-yes."

Jace debated something for a second. Then, he walked forward and fell against Clary, onto the bed. She gasped, hands on his chest. His eyes searched hers, and he liked what they found. "You have no idea how much I love you," he said and slammed their lips together. Hearing those words relaxed Clary beneath him slightly. She leaned into the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He picked her up and moved her forward, and he followed. Jace kissed her like it was his only chance to. He kissed her like she was a delicate flower yet also a strong statue of beauty. She reached forward and tugged him down on her body. Their cores clashed against each other, and as she ran her tongue along his, she moaned. He bit her lip, tugging slightly. Her hands gripped his shirt and pulled it off. She pulled away, entranced by his body.

Jace stood on his knees. He leaned forward and played with the hem of her shirt, asking permission. Clary, in response, didn't break eye contact with him as she raised her arms. A smile graced his red lips as he pulled her shirt off. For a second, he just stared at her staring at him. They were two beautiful bodies forced together with the strongest clue the world had to offer, and there was no going back.

Clary sat up and yanked Jace down on her. He kissed her until she had to pull away for air, and then he moved down her cheek, pressing soft kisses all the way to her neck. When he kissed a certain spot on her neck, she withered underneath him, tightening her legs around his waist. Jace paused and started really kissing that spot, licking and sucking.

Clary was seeing white as she moaned below his lips. He hummed into each kiss, causing her to lose all senses. It was just him, all him. Jace was everything she could think, breathe, feel, taste, see. He was everywhere. His hands played above her bra line before dangerously slipping underneath, grabbing her fully. Clary gasped and squirmed below him even more, pulling his body down more on her for any form of friction.

"Jace," she ground her hips into his. He got the message and with warm chuckle. One hand ran down her stomach teasingly while the other moved to her back, unbuckling her bra. Meanwhile, Clary was feeling every inch of his body. She was stuck on his biceps, his abs, and everything in between. She even groped his firm ass, which was something that surprised him. Her teeth came and bit his ear with a little giggle, and Jace couldn't hold back a groan.

He moved his mouth down her neck and to her chest, removing the bra fully. Her boobs were wide open for him. He looked up at her for permission but found he clearly didn't need it as her hands tangled in his hair.

"You're so damn beautiful, baby," he breathed, taking in one nipple as he pulled off her panties and ventured inside her hidden cave.

Clary answered to him by shrieking his name, "Jace!"

And that was all the praise he needed from her.

. . .

After that, Clary lost count of the number of times she was naked in front of Jace. Instead, she started counting the number of times somebody walked in on them both naked. But that's a story for another time. ;)

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe, who liked that ending? The question is: will there be a story? Well, that's up to you guys. Do you want to see them getting caught doing the dirty? If so, follow me and keep your eye out for a story titled 'Caught in the Act.' I make no promises. I have an actual story to write, but who knows.**

 **What did you think? Did it satisfy as an ending? Or did it disappoint? I'd love to hear what you thought, good bad or in-between. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
